rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Questions
Over the years of Rrrather's existence some questions have gained a large popularity. They have found themselves a semi-permanent spot on the homepage and as such continue to gather votes and comments. Who/what created the world? The options are God (50%) or Big Bang (50%). This question is the most discussed question on the site. It is the most commented question at approximately 570,000 and more than 16,000 votes(as of September 27, 2014). It was created by the user jomarc in early 2011. This question is the first to tackle the controversial topic of religion. The comment section has been popular for new users or guest who hold very strong feelings on the topic and prefer to insult the other side. Who/what created the world? God Big Bang Would you rather, using your bare hands, end the life of The options are An average human baby(51%) or 100 cute puppies(49%). This question has around 275,000 voes and over 4,000 comments. It was asked by a guest from Australia in 2011. It tackles an interesting question of whether a human life is worth more than 100 dogs. Comments are generally insults directed towards the individual that made the question. Would you rather, using your bare hands, end the life of An average human baby 100 cute puppies Would you rather (The King vs Ronald McDonald question) The options are Wake up naked and sore and without any memory of the night before, next to the Burger King telling you "you had it your way"(66%) or Wake up next to Ronald McDonald telling you that "you were loving it"?(34%). This question was asked by user jmbsonic55 in late 2011. This question has over 515,000 votes and 4,000 comments. It holds the title of having the most Facebook likes and shares at over 1,000 (600 more than the next one). It uses the two companies, Burger King and McDonald, mascots and mottos as the basis for it. Would you rather Wake up naked and sore and without any memory of the night before, next to the Burger King telling you "you had it your way" Wake up next to Ronald McDonald telling you that "you were loving it"? Which one would you stop The options are 9-11(28) or the Holocaust(72%). It was asked by user McaurtherKing in late 2011 . It has accumulated over 300,000 votes and 3,000 comments. It faces of two recent tragedies in human history. Which one would you stop 9-11 the Holocaust Which Starbucks logo do you like best? The options are The old one(79%) or the new one(21%). It has over 195,000 votes and almost 1,000 comments. It was asked by a guest in 2011. It faces off the 1992-2011 Starbucks logo against the 2011-present Starbucks logo. Although not a very interesting or thought provoking question it has the unique distinction of being rrrather's first question. Which starbucks logo do you like best? The old one the new one Homepage Controversy The selection of homepage question is under a lot of criticism. At the end of the day AlexW makes the decisions on what does and doesn't make the homepage. Many users believe that he is stubborn to take old questions off and put new ones up. It is not often that new questions make the homepage and even rarer that they stay up. Because questions are rarely changed, this has allowed ones up to gather mass amounts of votes and comments. Category:Questions